Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Nazo (うみねこのなく頃に謎)
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: La leyenda de Rokkenjima tuvo su final pero una nueva leyenda tomara su lugar. Oc/Au.


**Advertencia: **La Novela Visual Umineko no Naku Koro ni pertenece a 07 Expansion.

-...- Dialogo

(...) Pensamiento

{...}Detalle

[...]Verdad

"Muchos ansían, una oportunidad de ser una luz de esperanza para los demás.

pero algunos son mas una oscuridad de la desesperación

que una luz de esperanza"

Kotobuki Yukari.

* * *

29 de marzo del 2010, Estación de trenes de Florencia, Italia

-Bien, próximo destino. La Academia Santa Lucia. -Grita, un joven de cabello negro y ojos color avellana {Para los que no saben son verdes con el centro color café} que salio del tren y mira un folleto.

La academia Santa Lucia, una institución que queda en Florencia, Italia pero es patrocinada por gobiernos de 10 países, especialmente Japón razón porque esta academia usa el sistema educativo japones y porque este colegio tiene más estudiantes de otros países. La fundadora de este colegio, era amiga de Kinzo Ushiromiya, una de las victimas de la "Masacre de Rokkenjima", después de la muerte de él y toda su familia, le dejo sus territorios italianos a ella, como forma de conmemorar aquel genocidio, hizo la academia y también una replica de la Mansión Ushiromiya.

Aquel joven llega a la instalación principal, en uno de los pasillos divisa una pintura antigua, era de una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules y llevaba un vestido que tenia diseños de un pájaro dorado en la parte inferior de esta y también estaba un hombre, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos eran azules y llevaba un traje negro que combinaba los diseños del pájaro dorado del vestido de la mujer, ademas traía un chaleco rojo, una corbata roja y una camisa blanca.

-Este cuadro es interesante.- Aquel joven mira la ficha que estaba debajo del cuadro. -"La Bruja Dorada Beatrice y El Brujo Interminable Battler", que raro, parece italiano. ¿Qué Significa?-

-"Senza amore, senza l'amore, la verità non vera." Significa "Sin amor, sin amor, la verdad nunca se vera". La frase emblema de la Academia St. Lucia- Explico una mujer de cabello naranja rojizo. -Debes ser uno de los nuevos estudiantes, por lo que oí de ti eres colombiano pero hace 3 años vivías en Roma, deja que me presente soy la Directora de esta academia, Clara Shinosaki. Mucho gusto.-

-Mucho gusto Directora, Me dices algo de esta pintura.-

-Esta pintura fue pintada por la fundadora de este colegio, por lo que se, las personas de la pintura eran rivales en unos juegos y al final ellos se casaron. Es muy interesante la historia de aquellos amantes.- Clara respondiendo a la pregunta del joven.

-Si que lo es Directora, la ceremonia de bienvenida ya va empezar, nos vemos.- Aquel joven se va de la instalación.

-Ese chico, sera un excelente detective y un excelente observador. ¿Acaso él sera?-

Aquel joven estaba en uno de los jardines de la academia buscando el auditorio. -Donde quedara el auditorio.-

-Esta al norte de aquí, si vas en la dirección que ibas, llegaras tarde a la ceremonia de ingreso.- Le explico una chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y llevaba el uniforme de la academia.

Ambos estudiantes empezaron a conversar mientas iban al auditorio. -Gracias, soy Esteban Rivera, un placer conocerte.-

-Joanne Domicheli.-

-Mucho gusto Juana.-

La chica enojada grito -!Mi nombre es Joanne¡-

- Eres italiana con ascendencia de alguna parte de Latinoamerica, tus padres deben ser embajadores, lo indica tu fluidez al hablar ademas como no te gusta como suena tu nombre en español, lo cambiaste a su equitativo en ingles.- Estaban dando su argumento porque le dijo así por solo verla.

-Eres mas listo de lo que pensé, Rivera. Ademas como sabes japones.-

-No olvides que es obligatorio saber 3 idiomas. En mi caso son el ingles y el español porque son importantes en Colombia y el japones porque la abuela de mi abuelo era japonesa y le enseño casi todo y paso de generación a generación o era la abuela de mi padre-

Sueña la campana para la ceremonia de ingreso, los estudiantes de primer año estaban allí y tiempo después llego la directora Clara.

-Felicidades, estudiantes de primer año, soy la Directora de la Academia Santa Lucia. Clara Shinosaki. Las personas que están con ustedes, pueden que ahora sean desconocidos pero al final tendrán vínculos con ellos que superaran todo. Espero que estos años sean una maravillosa experiencia. Muchísimas Gracias.-

Después de que se termino la ceremonia, los estudiantes fueron a revisar las listas de cursos.

-Al parecer me toco el 1-A, espero que mis compañeros no sean idiotas.- Hablo una jovencita que estaba viendo.

Juana reviso las listas. -Me toco el 1-A, espero no meterme en problemas.-

-Yo también espero esto compañera.-

Juana se asusto. -Rivera, porque dices esto.-

-Hola Juana, revisa mejor la lista.- En la lista el nombre de Esteban estaba en el 1-A debajo del nombre de una chica llamada "Erika Furudo".

Cuando vio eso, Juana se puso decepcionada. -No puede ser.-

-Juana, espero que seamos buenos amigos.-

Después de esta noticia, Juana se fue a uno de los jardines de la academia donde vio a una señora que tomaba té.

-Hola.-

La señora se dio cuenta de Juana. -Hola, quieres que te cuente un relato.-

-¿Relato?-

-los territorios de la escuela le pertenecía a Kinzo Ushiromiya, él y su familia fueron asesinados por una diabólica persona, cuando descubrió sobre este territorio, lo maldijo, diciendo que todos lo que estén allí morirán. Una segunda Masacre. Es la maldición de la Bruja Interminable.-

-¿Bruja Interminable?. La Magia es solo Fantasía.- Juana después de escuchar aquel relato se va.

La mujer empieza a hacer una risa sombría. -Si piensas así Jovencita, es obvio que te mataran, Clara espero que tu juego sea interesante.-


End file.
